


Burn

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensations licked at her like flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Prompt: Fire
> 
> For [](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/)**sionnach_ayame**. Hope you like it, hon! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-10-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It burned. Like the fire they were laid out in front of, the sensations burned. Willow had never thought she’d be one to play with fire, but then, she’d never had two master vampires making love to her either.

The fur was a decadent bed beneath her, sliding like velvet against her skin. Spike and Angel’s mouths were icy fire on her breasts and between her thighs. She could feel the heat of the flames on her body and smell the fragrant wood as it burned. And the sight of these two men worshipping her with hands and fangs was almost more than she could handle.

If she was going to burn, she was taking them with her.

-30-


End file.
